


How An Animal Once Helped Mondo

by harukatrash



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Animals, Breeder! Mondo, CONTAINS A LOT OF BLUSHING! MONDO, Fluff, M/M, Prince! Ishimaru, You Have Been Warned, talent swap AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harukatrash/pseuds/harukatrash
Summary: The SHSL Prince, Kiyotaka Ishimaru played with The SHSL Breeder,Mondo Oowada's Pet. Mondo felt something towards the Prince that he can't explain.
Rated T for swearing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2016, and i'm still a Ishimondo Trash. Contains grammar errors maybe? English isn't my first language. But I do hope you enjoy.

"Oh! Oowada-kun this creature is fascinating indeed!"

Ishimaru complimented on the dog in Mondo's arms slowly petting it's head. Being the SHSL Breeder it would make sense for Mondo to bring his animals along everywhere especially his favorite dog ,Chuck. But he never would expected the SHSL Prince, Kiyotaka Ishimaru himself to he amazed by his animals. He was royalty, he was going to be king someday, and for someone like him to be able to compliment on Mondo's animals makes him a bit happy.

"Ya think so?"

He replied, Ishimaru nodded not taking his eyes out of the dog. His red pupils were shining as he pets the dog's head letting the dog woof in excitement. This is the first time Mondo has ever seen Chuck as happy as he is now, sure he looks happy playing with Mondo as well but somehow when chuck's with Ishimaru the dog pulls of a wide smile and a couple of happy barking.

"Hey, I think he likes ya"

He mentioned, Ishimaru then turned his eyes upwards to the voice and tilted his head.

"Really? Oowada-kun?"

The way he tilted his head and asked the question made Mondo flustered somehow. Ishimaru was a prince, its normal for him to be insanely handsome but never did Mondo expect him to get flustered over a prince. A princess would make sense but a prince? Mondo never sees himself attracted to men but he was currently getting embarassed over a guy which contradicts his past statement.

"Y-yeah of course- he looks really happy"

Fuck. He started stuttering. Mondo couldn't be more embarrassed from his current situation, if someone would kill him right there it would be a lot better than being alone with an adorable prince. Wait, did he just called Ishimaru adorable? He swiftly threw those thoughts again and went back to reality.

The first thing he saw in reality was Ishimaru smiling widely at him, his smile was so pure that Mondo swore he saw stars and butterflies around him. Going back to his fantasy land was a way better choice than seeing the Prince of Novoselic, Ishimaru smiling gracefully at him. Now his face is all red, as red as Ishimaru's pupils.

  
"Can I touch him?"

Ishimaru said as he lent out both of his arms towards the dog while his eyes were sparkling in excitement. Mondo stands there staring at him and snap back to reality as soon as he realized Ishimaru asked him a question.

"Ah sure."

He answered. Mondo lent his dog to Ishimaru by leaning in closer to him, which makes Mondo's heart beats faster than it ever was before. Then when Ishimaru pushed his hands towards the dog and grabs it until their hands touched, making Mondo's face way more red than before.

When he finally got a hold of the dog, it immediately ran up to his shoulder and licks his cheek slowly earning Ishimaru let out a cute chuckle. His chuckle made Mondo felt like he was on top of the world. His chuckle was as adorable as his smile maybe even more and the fact that it came from his dog makes it way worse. Mondo covered his face with his hand to hide from embarrassment and looks away from him. The guy was too cute for him to handle.

Meanwhile, Ishimaru was still playing with the dog as it runs around his body causing him to laugh. Mondo was hearing the laugh from his spot and just hearing his laugh is enough for him to go over the edge. He couldn't take it anymore, does this mean that he really is gay for Ishimaru?

Because of the thoughts swarming through his head he didn't realized Ishimaru came over to him with Chuck in his hand.

"Hey, Oowada-kun"

Mondo immediately faced the Prince standing in front of him. It seem like the dog have quite down.

"W-whats wrong Ishimaru?"

God. He's stuttering again. Ishimaru tilted his head in confusion.

"Is everything alright,Oowada? You seem a bit flustered."

He asked making sure of his friend's well-behaviour. Oowada laughs it off but a laugh isn't enough to convince the prince that he was okay. He kept staring at Mondo expecting a clear answer instead. Mondo sweats nervously but lets out a deep breath afterwards to calm himself down.

"Yeah I'm fine." Great. He managed to calm himself down, "So... What is it you're going to ask me?"

Ishimaru face brightens once again,"I just wanted to say that your dog is really cute Oowada-kun! And that I would like to play with you and the dog again one day!" He pulls of a bright smile.

Dammit. Where did he learn to smile like that? There's no way someone was born with that angelic smile. And then something hits Mondo, did he just asked him on a date? No, that can't be. He was just referring to playing as friends, right?

"S-so, Is what yer asking,a date?"

Fuck it all. Did he just said that out loud? To a fucking prince? He could hear the whole world laughing at him right now. He wished that he could kill himself right there right at that time. Ishimaru paused for a while, not showing any emotions. Mondo really did fucked up. But then a smile even brighter formed in Ishimaru's face.

"That would be a great idea,Mondo!"

DID HE JUST FUCKING. Mondo couldn't take all of this at once hence he fainted right in front of the prince. That confirms it, he's madly in love with the prince. Of course, waking up in the infirmary with the said prince constantly taking care of him is just worse.

 

 


End file.
